


Made For You

by banana_nana



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana_nana/pseuds/banana_nana
Summary: A short letter/text/email from Wade to Peter.Peter is not dead, trust me.Wade's POV.





	Made For You

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is my first Spideypool fanart and my first Spideypool fic as well.  
I got help from Vespercat (she's on AO3 as well, you're rock, girl!) to beta read this <3 I'm in debt with you <3

Dear Peter Parker,

Peter,

Pete,

Petey-pie, my Petey-pie,

Since the first time I met you, I've always loved you.

When I came to Queens, I was a mess. I got to see my daughter again, she's all alone now, she just have me. Only me.

I had to learn to be her only one protector, her parent, and I wasn't sure I can.

I kill for money, my moral compass is off, I never believed I could change.

... That is before I met you.

You completely changed me. You made me believe that I could change.

You believe that everybody could be saved. And you saved me.

Everyone you love left you, your uncle, the girl you liked in high school, your mentor-father figure, Tony Stank... okay, okay, sorry, I... I also can't believe he left us. Stark, you see him as father that you could never meet.

It's breaking my heart seeing you cry every time you miss them.

If only they had my super power, you won't feel this loneliness.

Sometimes, I feel grateful to have this super power. At first I thought of this power to make me even more lethal and it'll benefit me, but now... Petey-pie, you don't have to worry about losing me because I will never leave you.

You don't have to worry every time I break my bones, every time I took... and take the bullets, every time I lose my limb(s). I can heal again and I'll always do. I'll always be there for you.

Even though in this universe I can outlive you, even though you won't be here for me for eternity, I'll travel to other universes to see another you. Because I believe, I am made for you, and you're made for me. In this universe, or any other universe.

I'll make sure we'll be together in any universe, because Pete... I love you.


End file.
